You and Me
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: This is a poemfic of Ranma finally declaring his love for Akane... I wrote the poem myself. Warning, it's VERY waffy and cute... please RR ]. Includes foul language so I rated it T :


_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own Ranma 1/2, or its characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However, I own InuYasha!! Wait… they're by the same person… damn…_

_Oh Ms. Takahashi, I'm a poor teenager that just uses your characters to make her no-life a little less boring, please don't sue me!_

_**Description: **__I wrote this out of nowhere… I just started writing for no reason while I was watching Family Guy… weird, I know… Anyway, this is a poemfic (Yay! I made my own word…I think)… __**the parts written like this **__are the poem. The regular ones are the fanfic (duh…). The poem I wrote it myself -, but it's based on a Mexican song called "Coleccionista de Canciones" by Camila. So yeah… hope u guys like it._

A little information on it, Ranma's all pissed because Akane yelled at him when on their way back from school Kodachi and Shampoo appeared hogging him as always, so let's start from there…

_**So hard, so damn hard…**_

"STUPID TOMBOY!" Ranma slammed his bedroom door shut. His face was filled with anger, his eyes with frustration. He dropped to the futon him and his father had in the room. "It's not like I asked Shampoo and Kodachi to come and try to rape me in front of Akane."

_**Can't you understand they mean nothing in my heart?**_

_**Watching you grow furious simply tears my soul apart.**_

"Like she's so innocent" Ranma huffed "Look at Kuno, he's always hugging her… She's always hugging P-Chan… stupid ass Ryoga…"

_**This jealousy I can't resist always crosses the line**_

_**But I just try my best to try and keep you mine**_

"… and when that happens I don't get mad!" Ranma sighed. "Okay, maybe just a little mad… mad enough to kick their asses…"

_**I can't bear to watch you lay your eyes on someone else**_

_**I'll shed blood if I must to keep you to myself**_

"… but then _she_ gets mad! She gets mad that I'm mad!! And it makes me even _more_ mad!!!" Ranma grabbed his head in confusion. "Man! She's so UNCUTE!"

_**I'm sorry if I ever call you any sort of stupid names**_

_**I know I don't mean them but I still cause you all this pain**_

"She's not cute"

_**Akane**_

"She's beautiful."

_**Akane**_

"Breath-taking"

_**Akane**_

Ranma closed his eyes in desire. "So damn sexy". He laid calmly on his futon.

_**Those beautiful brown pearls mankind know as eyes**_

_**The way they make me feel… a feeling words cannot describe**_

"And that smile… that smile makes me just want to--" Ranma quickly sat up. "Saotome, what the fuck are you doing?"

_**Your name whirls around my head, it just seems so right**_

_**Your face lights up my life like sunrise does to night**_

"I can't… I won't… She hates me… and I don't blame her…" Ranma buried his face in his hands "She hates me". That thought struck his heart and felt it shatter to pieces. "I don't deserve her…" A small tear came running down his cheek

_**How can I explain to you the feelings that I keep?**_

_**For they're the ones that cause this incessant weep**_

"If it wasn't for my stupid dad she wouldn't hate me… She probably just hates me because she's forced to marry me…" Ranma pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "Shit I'm forced to marry three girls…"

_**How to tell you I want you forever in my life?**_

_**And that it is **__**my**__** decision I want you as my wife**_

"But… even if I wasn't forced to marry Akane… I would… I-I… I lov—NO! Stop! Stop it!"

_**And you, I just want it to be you**_

_**The one to cheer me on in everything I do**_

"But she's always here with me… She's there when I fight, there when I lose… I can tell her anything… she's my best friend" Ranma thought of all the times they had spent together for the last three years. "But why can't we be more than that…"

_**You, the one my mind keeps reminding me about**_

_**The one that owns my heart and I can't live without**_

"NO! STOP IT DAMMIT!" Ranma slapped his own head. _Akane… Akane… Akane._

_**My obsession, my tranquility, my desire**_

_**The one that makes my skin feel like its on fire**_

Ranma pulled his hair in desperation. "Why are you torturing me like this you stupid tomboy!!!!!"

_**The most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen**_

_**My goddess, my queen, the rightful owner of my dreams**_

"But she's _my_ tomboy… mine… my Akane… what if she leaves me?"

_**And no matter where we are or how far the distance**_

_**She's the reason to my life and the truth of my existence**_

Ranma suddenly remembered the battle against Saffron, when he was so close to losing her forever. Just the thought of it stabbed his chest like thousands of razor blades.

"No… I can't…" He knew he had to keep it in. He was scared… really scared. The thought of Akane's rejection scared him more than any monster or crazy enemy that put his life on the line.

_**The light that guides my way, everywhere I go**_

_**Why can't I just tell her I love her so…?**_

"Akane…"

_**Love her**_

"I… should I?"

_**I love her**_

"Do it… before it's too late"

_**Tell her**_

"But what if she rejects me…."

_**Tell her**_

"Fuck it, here goes nothin'…"

Ranma got up and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Before he left his room, he grabbed a small black box and stuffed in his pocket. He kept running and finally reached the door with the wooden duck that read 'Akane' in red letters. He slammed it open, without even asking. There he saw his beautiful fiancee sitting on the chair by her desk, her lovely brown eyes filled with confusion.

_**I'm sorry my love, I can't control my strength**_

_**It's the very thought of you that drives me out of sense**_

"Ranma?" Akane stared at the pig-tailed boy standing by her door. He had a strange look on his face and he was panting.

"Akane, I'm… I…uh…ImsorryImadeyoumadtoday…" He said with struggle, he started walking towards her…

"It…uh…It's ok Ranma" Akane stood up when Ranma got closer and closer. "I—I wasn't jealous or anything…" Ranma stood right before her. She shivered when she felt his strong hands grab her by the curves on her waist, right over her bottom. Their hearts were beating faster by the second.

_**So close…**_

"A..nd if th—that's what you think…"Akane tried to continue, but Ranma was pressing her against him. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath. Ranma sighed at her scent… the one that drove him out of his mind. He closed his eyes and moved his head forward, their lips almost touching.

_**My love…**_

"I---if you…think I…w-was jealous then y-you're really, really wro--". Ranma pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, sending a wonderful feeling up both of their spines. Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their bodies were burning as Ranma parted his lips and deepened the kiss. They stood there for a while, enjoying this new but pleasant feeling.

_**Oh how I've been longing for your touch**_

_**I can't back away; I'm enjoying it too much.**_

When they finally broke the kiss, they just held each other in a hug that seemed to last a lifetime. Ranma buried his face in Akane's neck as she played with his pigtail.

"I'm… sorry Akane" he whispered, planting small kisses along the side of her neck, down to her shoulders.

_**I'm sorry**_

"S-Sorry for what? You haven't done anything…" she smiled at Ranma's lips on her neck.

"Yes I have… I'm sorry for all the times I've made you mad…I'm sorry for all the times I called you names…"

_**So sorry…**_

"Then I'm sorry too Ranma, for never listening to you…"

"Wait… I'm not done yet" Ranma chuckled. "I'm sorry for the crazy bitches that are out to kill you and I'm sorry for all the times I've made you cry…" Ranma moved his face so he could stare deep into her eyes. He grabbed both of her hands and tangled his fingers with hers.

_**You, my right hand, my best friend**_

_**I never, ever want this moment to end**_

"Akane, I have to tell you something…"

"Yes, Ranma?" She asked staring at his blue-gray eyes. Her mind was suddenly distracted when she saw her entire family watching them by the door. Kasumi stood in shock with her hand over her mouth. Nabiki held a digital camera, the Panda held a video camera and her dad held a microphone. Happosai just watched in amusement.

"Uh… Ranma? Can we talk about this later… I have a feeling we're being watched…" Her face was nervous now. She noticed Ranma hadn't stopped staring at her.

_**I don't care if it's the entire world who hears**_

_**I don't care about anything as long as you're near**_

"No." Said Ranma, as he reached over to his pocket. "I don't care if they record me or take pictures of me… you're way more important"

"Ranma…" Akane stated in shock.

"The truth is Akane, I don't want to marry Shampoo or Ukyo, and definitely not Kodachi. There's someone I fell in love with way before they appeared back in my life, and that person means the world to me, she's my everything. And it's you…you had my heart since the first moment I met you, and well I know I can really fuck up things sometimes and the truth is, Akane, that I…I…"

"Say it already!" yelled Nabiki. Mr. Saotome held up a sign that read 'Hurry up, boy!'

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Ranma. He turned to face his beloved once again.

"Akane… even though you're a tomboy and you're aggressive and can't cook…" He saw the blue aura forming around his fiancee. "You're my tomboy and that's how I fell in love with you. There, I said it, I love you…" He turned to the meddling family. "There did you guys get that?!?!?!" He turned back to his love. "I love you so much it hurts… and that's why if I don't tell you this now I'm going to explode…" he said as he dropped on one knee, took out the small box and opened it to Akane. Everyone gasped and Akane froze.

_**I've kept it in so long, still wonder why**_

_**But I can't hold it longer, the truth I won't deny…**_

"Akane, will you marry me?" he asked, his heart beating too fast.

Akane stared in shock at the beautiful ring with the shiny diamond on top of it. She wanted to answer but her body was paralyzed.

"Please?" Ranma asked, deception appeared on his face.

"R-Ra-Ranma…" Akane finally managed to say. She took out the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. Tears started rolling down her face as she hugged him as tight as she could and knocked him down to the floor. "Of course!! Ranma, I love you so much!"

_**Forever yours, forever mine**_

_**Our love will always shine**_

Ranma thought so much happiness could not be possible. He held on tight to his now official fiancee and reached up to kiss her. Suddenly he realized the cheering family by the door.

_**Forever…**_

"Now this is the time we leave…" The martial artist rose to his feet and carried his beloved out of the window into the night sky. As he hopped through roofs, he stopped to give his Akane a passionate kiss. This was going to be the begging of the life he had only lived in dreams.

_**You and me.**_

_**Author's note: **__I know! I know! It's so waffy and cheesy but I think it would be really cool if that actually happened in the story. I know Ranma is out of his character at times and I'm sorry but I'm a hopeless romantic so yeah… please let me know what you think. Again, this is one of my first so if it's crappy and boring I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading D._


End file.
